The Northern Desert
The Northern Desert This is first area of the whole desert area. The player's character can enter this area after defeating Guardian Master Erin in the Shady Vale Training Hall and obtaining the Rock badge. Going only a few paces south, the player comes across a toll which must be crossed in order to go further down the desert and continue with the story of the game. This toll costs 100 Trainer Tokens. When asked the toll attendant, "What do I get for my tokens?" (referring to the toll), the toll attendant says "This toll unlocks the entire Desert for you, including three full zones full of trainers, two caves, a bunch of smaller quest zones, and allows you to get your Air Badge. '''This is a required toll if you wish to continue through the main storyline.'"'' Wild Guardians (Level 24-25) * * * * requires trainer level 19+ to capture * * * * Trainers (before the toll) * Damp Trainer ** Level 23 ** Level 23 ** Level 23 ** Level 23 * Scruffy Trainer ** Level 23 ** Level 23 ** Level 24 ** Level 24 (after the toll) * Forest Trainer ** level 24 ** Level 24 ** Level 24 ** Level 25 * Red Haired Trainer (attacks on sight) ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 25 * Climbing Trainer ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 25 * Chilly Trainer ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** level 25 ** Level 25 * Riverside Trainer (attacks on sight) ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Mesmorized Trainer (attacks on sight) ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Distracted Trainer ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 25 * Reminiscing Trainer ** level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Friendly Trainer (attacks on sight) ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Patrolling Trainer ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * New Haven Trainer ** Level 25 ** Level 25 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Brother Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Sister Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Sandy Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Dune-Surfing Trainer (attacks on sight) ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 * Seasoned Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 * Sightseeing Trainer (attacks on sight) ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 * Construction Worker (attacks on sight) ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 Quests (after the toll) Other Stuff *Desert Toll: Cost 100 Trainer Tokens (near the centre the of map, a few paces south of the Shady Vale Entrace) *Waterfall and River crossing (a little east of the North-West corner) *Teleport Pad (Near the South-West corner) *Bandit Camp Entrance (West edge of the map) *The Worm's Lair (Near the North-West corner) Trivia *The quest "A Horse With No Name" could be a reference to the song by the band America called "A Horse With No Name" which talks about a nameless horse walking through a desert ---- Category:Locations Category:The Desert